


Socks on During Sex

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, I'm trying new kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prideshipping, Rimming, Sock Kink, Socks, Thigh High Socks, Thighs, Yaoi, do you think I'll be able to write a full story one day?, instead of something productive, it's another pwp, they're getting longer and longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a sock kink, and Atem has a kink for rich billionaires with a competitive streak. They don't know much about being in love yet, but they've learned a lot about sex.(One-shot, pre-established relationship.)
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Socks on During Sex

It was a weekday, and the KaibaCorp employees were wondering where their CEO was. His office was empty, the limo hadn't arrived, and there wasn't even a text explaining his absence. A firestorm of conversation swirled around Mokuba as he walked in alone, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender.

"Nii-sama got an urgent visit from a foreign monarch." Was he smirking, or was it just natural confidence underlying his smile? "He won't be coming in today."

\---

Seto Kaiba woke up late, the sun puddling in his eyes. Groaning, he turned away, finding his motion stopped by someone else's weight. He had a crick in his neck and Atem's naked body wrapped around him. Currently, he was covered in the foreign monarch's seminal fluids, stripped down to a stained pair of boxers.

Memories of last night filtered back to him slowly, his fingers sticky with his boyfriend's essence. Atem's body was usually cool, but his cock had gotten red-hot in Kaiba's hand, filling his fingers with warm semen. It had left them both gasping for breath, their mutual pleasure assured in desperate kisses. Groaning softly as he brought himself back to reality, Kaiba eased his way out from under Atem, watching his little body settle back into sleep.

Atem had begged him for more. Over and over again, he asked Kaiba to push beyond their boundaries, take things even further. He refused. They still hadn't had sex yet.

Partially, Kaiba knew that he wasn't ready for it himself. If anything was going to happen, he was going to be on top. But they were both so inexperienced in many ways, and Kaiba felt a deep sense of fear every time he imagined hurting his Pharaoh by going too hard, too fast. That was absolutely out of the question. There was no chance of even testing their bond right now. It felt too fragile, like it would snap in his hands and leave him empty again.

All of his misgivings had to do with... feelings, those strange rumblings that kept haunting him even after he had Atem at his side. After all the time they had spent unable to even see each other, he was content to let their passion stay on a back-burner, and he had explained that when the first shreds of desire had torn through them. Anything to keep them together, slow as they needed to go.

Guarded, unknowable, amaranth depths had stared up at him. From the way his mouth was set, Kaiba knew Atem didn't believe him. Nevertheless, Kaiba was thorough in showing him that what he wanted was Atem, not just his body. His Pharaoh had a whole new wardrobe, all the shimmering jewelry he could want, a comfy place on Kaiba's lap. Sometimes, Kaiba even dared to hold his hand in public, show off the beauty that he had a tenuous ownership of. They were building something together, but he refused to believe it was that it could stand the weight of sex yet.

But Atem had asked him for something, and Kaiba was willing to give in. Stripping him down, riling up his body until his cock was twitching in ecstasy, Kaiba had jerked him off with firm strokes. After he was finished, Atem had asked for a little more. Eager to please, Kaiba learned how to give his lover a rim-job, thrusting his tongue inside Atem until he was coming again, surprising them both with the intensity. Remains from last night still clung to Kaiba's skin, and Atem's, as they had been far too tired to shower. There would be time to clean up later, or something.

When Kaiba arrived downstairs, there was a package beside his coffeepot, brought in by one of the house servants. It had arrived on the perfect day, wrapped innocuously in tissue paper decorated with black fox logos, the company name tastefully hidden. As little as he cared about the staff, Kaiba didn't want weird rumors to spread to the media about this package, so he appreciated the discretion.

He unwrapped it carefully while his coffeemaker hummed, checking the inside of the box briefly to make sure everything was inside. His heartbeat stuttered at the contents, and he had to bite his lip and hold himself back from touching them. Yes, all was just like he had ordered, and in the right size. Mixing a splash of milk into his coffee, he stirred it up and drank it down, finishing the cup in a few heavy gulps. He needed to get back upstairs before Atem woke up.

Violet eyes were already shining, caramel skin illuminated by the patches of sunlight blazing across the Pharaoh's body. Kaiba found the night air to be refreshing while he slept, and kept the window open. In this morning-time, the sweet aroma of flowers and springtime filtered in and surrounded them both. Atem was lying on his stomach, his chin propped up on his hands. "Good morning, Kaiba." Those pretty lips formed his name, his hips wriggling as he kicked his feet in the air. His ass was on full display, the loose, sullied sheets discarded on the side.

Kaiba swallowed, hard. His boyfriend wasn't a snack, he was a whole meal. "Morning. If you keep kicking your feet like that, I'm going to eat you out."

Atem shivered at the filthy promise, his thick eyelashes half-covering amaranth pools. "Then I might keep doing it." He faltered, obviously struggling to keep his composure.

Kaiba gave him a knowing smirk, sitting down on the bed beside him with the box in hand. "I'll do that to you later. I want to give you something."

"What is it?" Atem sat up slowly, drawing himself up onto his knees. His cock peeked up from between his legs, but Kaiba sternly focused his eyes elsewhere, his hands gripping the box a little tighter.

"They're thigh-high socks." He said, drawing them out. The first pair were striped with black and violet, similar in shade to their school uniform. The second pair were white except for the very tops, which were striped red and designed with fox faces and ears. "I think they'll look good on you... "

Atem smiled, holding out his hands to accept them. "I want to touch them! They look so soft." Kaiba handed them over, and Atem held them reverently in his hands, casually bringing them up to rub against his cheek.

Kaiba found his throat going dry as the soft folds scrubbed against Atem's skin, his eyes closed as he enjoyed their gentle touch. This time, he couldn't even pretend to look away, staring shamelessly as Atem pulled them back from his face to look them over.

"There's another reason that I got these for you." Kaiba rumbled, his voice rough. Atem's head snapped up at the ragged tone, knowing exactly what it meant. His cock twitched, a familiar response already trained in after a few weeks of being together. Azure eyes raked down his slender body, taking in the little motion with a calculating air. "You said that you wanted us to go further, and do more together. Well, I... have a kink for thigh-high socks."

Atem dropped his hands, letting the socks puddle on his lap. "Oh." He said softly. He didn't add anything else.

Kaiba felt the need to fill the silence. "I wanted to tell you that before you put them on. I mean, if you like them, then just wear them. You don't need to worry about... anything... "

"So you want me to put these on when we mess around." Atem mumbled, his hips shifting where he sat. "I'm going to wear them, just to see how turned on you get."

Kaiba nodded eagerly, leaning forward to bury his hand in Atem's long blonde bangs. "You have no idea how much I would love to see you in those." He growled, his low voice thrumming in Atem's chest. Clenching his fingers, he dragged through his soft hair, letting the strands untangle in his hand. "I'd suck your cock if that's what it takes to get those on you."

"I won't make you do anything like that." Atem smiled, his eyes crinkling at Kaiba's sudden display of devotion. Regardless of where their relationship was, Kaiba had always refused to give him a blowjob, completely out of personal preference. "I'll put them on for myself."

Kaiba inhaled sharply, his heart-rate suddenly finding a new pace. Those socks suited Atem perfectly, and he was more than willing to show them off. Already aroused, he could feel his pulse sliding down his body, clawing him open and stirring his dick. He had forgotten how intense his desires really were when it came to thigh-highs. "Whatever you want to do."

Atem gently pulled out of his grasp, sliding off the bed with a few kicks of his feet. It amused Kaiba to see how much of his body had to slide off the edge before his feet actually hit the ground. "Then I'd better hurry up and change - " He tossed a little smile over his shoulder, following that with the red and white socks. Catching the pair with a startled grunt, Kaiba looked back up to see the Atem standing on one leg, his other knee hitched into the air as he balled the sock over his toes. His body was shaking slightly from the effort, his firm buttocks flexed and spread for Kaiba to see.

"Do you need me to help you balance?" Kaiba offered, after a beat. Atem looked absolutely stunning, but if he fell...

"I've got it." Atem huffed, dragging the sock up his narrow ankle, over his firm calf. The loose feed at the end of the sock tightened up more and more, the outline of his muscled legs blurred by the soft fabric. Following the rhythmic motions of his hands, the sock crept up his body, over the lines and joints of his knees. His hands finally stopped just a few inches above the bend, pulling it all tight. Straightening his leg with all the poise of a performer, he ran a hand down the fabric, glancing back shyly to see Kaiba's reaction.

For his part, the CEO was slack-jawed, not even realizing his mouth had fallen open. His stomach was swirling with white-hot desire, and the obvious bulge in his boxers revealed that he was already hard. Anxious, his hands worked the second pair of socks between his fingers. "You're beautiful."

"Be careful, you'll ruin them!" Atem scolded. His cheeks were flushed bright pink, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Where had he gotten the courage to show himself off like this? Plucking the fox socks from Kaiba's grasp, he tucked them back into the box, frowning as his trembling fingers struggled to get anything done.

"Sorry." Kaiba mumbled, reaching a hand out to feel where the sock met Atem's thigh. He gently rubbed his finger over the divide, going from skin, to fabric, back to skin, unable to stop himself. Atem wriggled under the touch.

"It tickles." He hissed, his knees rubbing together briefly at the sensation. "Let me get the second sock on before you mess with anything!"

"Alright." Kaiba agreed, staring up at him greedily. "Hold on, actually. Can I put it on you?"

Flushing crimson, Atem stopped to think through the decision. The sooner Kaiba got his hands and mouth between his legs, the better. There was no way either of them could lose out on this, right? Holding out his second sock, he let Kaiba take it with reverent hands. "Yes, do it."

"Sit on the bed." Kaiba instructed gently, patting the mattress. Atem sat where he was directed, grinning up at Kaiba. This never needed to change. He would just need that endless cerulean staring back at him forever, full of desire and devotion. The rest of the universe could turn however it needed to; Atem would just keep Kaiba for himself. His heartbeat began pounding erratically as Kaiba slid off the bed, kneeling at his feet with a soft smirk on his face. Running a slender hand over Atem's calf, he felt each line of muscle and skin, enjoying his cool body.

Atem had never thought that Kaiba would be voluntarily on his knees for any reason, let alone kneeling in front of _him_. Now thoroughly interested, his cock was starting to straighten up, trembling as Kaiba bent forward and pressed a wet kiss on his knee. Closing his eyes, Atem relaxed into the soft feeling, enjoying being handled. He was a precious object, Kaiba's touches firm enough to be satisfying without leaving bruises or any lingering pain. "Keep your hands on me." He pleaded, tilting his head up at the ceiling.

Kaiba glanced up at the flash of bare throat, his breath catching in his lungs. Atem was stunningly glorious, his whole body flushed and aroused. The sunlight was turning him into gold, silhouetting his hair like a halo. Kneeling on the floor, massaging his little foot in his warm hand, Kaiba couldn't help but feel that he had the privilege of serving a god. "Yes sire." He growled, scraping his fingernails delicately over his thigh. Atem twitched, and moaned, a lightning bolt passing down his spine.

Realizing that if he didn't get the sock on now, it wasn't going to be on before they began touching, Kaiba quickly gathered up the fabric in his hands, reveling in just the feel of it. Shameless, he wondered if Atem would let him rub his swollen dick on the fabric once he got it on, and rut against those slender thighs like an animal in heat. Holding back an intense moan, he shuddered, his shaking hands guiding Atem's foot into the opening. That felt good. It wasn't just pleasant, it was ridiculously satisfying, making Kaiba writhe where he knelt.

Bending forward, he let his soft bangs brush against Atem's shin, dragging the sock up his leg. Where he would normally be efficient, Kaiba was gentle now, taking his time with each inch of skin and cloth. He watched the thick warmth of the socks wrap around Atem's cool leg, creeping over his body with each tug. Dragging up higher, to the sensitive knee, he teased his fingers over the joint, gently pressing and prodding, hoping to garner a cute reaction.

He didn't have long to wait. Atem almost immediately kicked his arm, glaring at Kaiba. "It still tickles!" The soft fabric of the remaining slack cushioned the blow, and he barely felt the impact.

"My bad." Kaiba purred, butting his head against his knee. Slipping his hand down to Atem's foot, he slowly massaged it in his hand, tugging the slack up and over his toes. This time, he was more careful, trying not to tickle him. Feeling the way the fabric slipped over each little knuckle and joint was heavenly, and Kaiba found himself sucking air through his mouth, desperately slow with each motion. He supposed he should be embarrassed about how much this simple action was turning him on, but it was so much easier to just give in to his wild desires.

Slowly, he crept his hand up higher again, dragging the sock with him. He was trying to adjust the slack, get it gathered at the top, smooth out all the wrinkles. Atem surprised him by sighing softly, his free leg curling in to rub against Kaiba's bare back. His leg felt soft, the fabric gently bunching and squishing with his subtle motions. "Yes, Atem, _fuck_." He hissed, heat blazing through him at the subtle gesture. Startled at his outburst, Atem stopped, but kept his calf pressed against Kaiba's shoulder.

"Is that good?" He asked softly, reaching one hand down to run through Kaiba's hair.

Kaiba tilted his head up into the touch, pausing for a moment to stare at Atem. The other looked faintly flushed, his cock still hard and begging for attention. "Yes, it's fucking perfect." He dropped his voice to a growl, watching Atem's breath catch in his throat at the low noise.

Atem's fingers brushed his bangs out of his face, trying to tame his bed-head, cool and steadying on Kaiba's scalp. "Then I'm not going to stop." He challenged, his foot teasing Kaiba's ribs, sliding up and down along the sensitive skin.

"I will _never_ ask you to stop." Kaiba promised, his hands tightening on the fabric still wrapped around his fingers. For a long moment, he closed his eyes, leaning into Atem's hand as he was teased. Every time Atem scrubbed against him, his body tingled in pleasure, little pins and needles of desire. It was a siren's call to release, to let go of everything and lose himself in the moment. For now, he held off, hoping his body would let him last.

Firmly taking a hold of himself once more, Kaiba turned his attention back to the sock in front of him, mere inches away from tipping over the peak of Atem's knee. His hands shaking, he shoved forward in a sudden motion, brushing over the kneecap and intruding on perfectly formed thighs. If he wanted to, he could wrap his whole hand around Atem's thigh and just squeeze, teasing and feeling until his Pharaoh pleaded for mercy. This time, he leaned forward, stealing Atem's breath with a savage kiss on his inner thigh, just below his crotch.

Atem's leg tightened around his body, a groan drawn from his flushed lips as the biting kiss jolted through him. "Please, Seto... " He warbled, but he wasn't even sure what he was asking for, his hands clawing through Kaiba's hair.

Kaiba groaned softly at the plea, pleasantly surprised to hear his first name on Atem's lips. Come to think of it, had he ever called him that before? Lingering on the newly bruised flesh, he leaned forward, licking long stripes up and down Atem's thigh. As much as he wanted to push forward, a very significant part of him wanted to stay here, getting off to Atem's throaty chirps and insistent rubs. Teasing, lingering, he reached one hand down, tugging up the slack. It was just a few more inches before the sock would be all the way on, and Kaiba would have to fulfill his promise of eating Atem out. He wanted that to take as long as possible.

Atem writhed impatiently, his body trembling as Kaiba worked him over with firm hands. He could see that the bulge in Kaiba's boxers had only gotten bigger, and they were smeared with precum. Delight spun foggily through Atem's head as he realized that he was the one who had brought Kaiba to this state. Every second of those stone-blue eyes would be fixed on his earthen skin, dragging him open and tearing him apart with desire. Delirious, he worked his knee roughly against Kaiba's body, trying to find the right place that would make him moan and curse again.

"Seto, take it off." Atem whined, his thighs tense and trembling. His motions deliberate, he toed against the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers, trying to shove them away.

"Yes, sire." Kaiba mumbled, letting his hands drop away from those warm thighs for a moment. He soon had the boxers kicked away and sprawled out messily on the ground, joining his pajamas from the night before. Sliding warm fingers back over those pretty thighs, he rubbed against the sock and Atem until the Pharaoh was squirming, his cock twitching with need. It was so simple. There were soft stripes, gentle cotton that slipped over his fingers, and dark skin that rippled under his touch.

"Seto, please, more." Atem pleaded. "Please, I want your mouth on me... "

"Oh, like this?" Kaiba leaned forward, gripping the edge of the sock in his teeth. Letting Atem shake and twist under him, he dragged the sock all the way up, his breath coming hot and fast on the other's skin. "Is this what you wanted?" He hissed between clenched teeth, releasing the elastic band with a harsh snap. It slammed into Atem's thigh, making him moan with greed, surprised and delirious from the shock of pain.

"No-o, more." He sang, his other foot working against Kaiba's back. It was warm and hot, sending new tingles blazing down his spine. Fuck, he loved seeing Atem wearing these socks.

Drawing back for a moment, Kaiba stopped to see his handiwork. Those violet and black stripes were dragged over Atem from toe to thigh, leaving the rest of his dark skin bare. He was on fire in the morning sunlight, his whole body flushed bright pink. Cock twitching, precum dribbling lewd and thick from his slit, Atem was already giving back his name. Testing the word on his tongue, Kaiba leaned forward and suckled another hickey on his thigh. "You're such a _slut_ when I've dressed you up like this."

Atem squealed his agreement, wrapping both legs under Kaiba's arms and crossing his ankles. "Please, gods, Seto, I'm begging you." He gasped weakly. "Please, your mouth... put it on me."

"Hmm? But it's already on you." Kaiba leaned in, nibbling a delicate line of kisses that teased dangerously close to the leaking cock that trembled next to him. Atem smelled good, like hot sex and its consequences, and his taste was a darker, muskier tang.

"No, put it... " Atem struggled, not far gone enough to get the words out without embarrassment. "My ass! Put your tongue in my ass, please!"

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Se-e-to!" Atem squeezed him harder, his heels digging in.

Kaiba grinned mischievously at him, scraping his teeth along one pretty thigh. This was torture for them both. He wanted to mount Atem's thigh, straddle his socked leg and rut against it until he was cumming hard. It would be so perfect, and Atem looked just too adorable not to do it. Those socks were tearing open Kaiba's brain, dragging out every desire he had tried so roughly to keep down. Teasing, biting, kissing, licking, he found the line between fabric and skin too many times, his own dick swollen and rock-hard. He wanted to cum. He wanted to work Atem's little asshole open with his mouth and feel his hot seed splattering in his hair.

"Say it again. Where on your filthy little body am I putting my mouth?" Seto snarled, his smile fading as the heat took over.

"My ass. Please, Seto, lick my ass." Atem's hips bucked up off the bed, losing himself in the heat of his wants.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Kaiba reached forward, wrapping his arms around Atem's slender body. He needed to get his mouth in there, eat out his boyfriend until he was satisfied. Lifting Atem's hips off the bed, he pressed a firm kiss against his anus, worming his tongue down into the tight ring of muscle. Warm resistance that met his touch as Atem's legs suddenly kicked, his thighs flexing around Kaiba's head and squeezing him tight.

"Seto-!" He was groaning, the sheets pulling taut as he grabbed them for his life. Seto was almost overwhelmed, his heart throbbing as he buried his tongue deeper inside his lover. Desire and sweat flooded his senses, his nose full of Atem's pheromones and testicles. Every time he jerked his mouth or flicked his tongue, Atem's cock twitched, his balls rubbing against Seto's face with the motion.

Azure eyes flicked closed as clothed thighs rubbed against his cheeks, knees working together behind his head and drawing him in. It was so easy to get lost in this, hours passing unheeded. Every moment of Seto's life was supposed to be scheduled, inflexible, tight as the hands on a clock. Now, the sun was up, and he was still in his room, kneeling and worshiping until Atem was shouting obscenities in a dead language. It was very rebellious, and the thought of wasting a whole day between those long socks thrilled in the back of his mind. Maybe his employees were looking for him. His phone was already full of unread texts and emails, the outside world going unheeded as they came together.

" _Oh-h,_ Seto, yes." All the tension suddenly left Atem's body, his spine going slack as Seto worked inside him. Continuing to rub his tongue over the sensitive place he had found, Seto watched him carefully. He was shaking slightly, his legs trembling around Seto as he panted for breath. "Gods above... "

"No, you're the only one, and you're right here." Seto pulled back enough to give his response before diving back in, kissing and slurping his way back to his paradise. Atem exhaled sharply as the wet touch embraced him once more, losing himself all over again.

"Blasphemer." He struggled, but the word was an erotic moan, a title to be respected instead of feared. "There... must be two gods in this room."

His face was already flushed with exertion, but now Seto's ears were lit up, blazing on their own as he refused to respond. Imagining Atem's chest being full of the same heat that he felt, seeing that lithe body prostrating in worship - that would be far too much. Surely Atem knew better than to stroke his ego? His lips brushed firm skin, working Atem's pretty ass open with rough kisses and tongue. Did he want to be worshiped by his love, or was he going to stay kneeling on the floor, letting the other's divine moans rain from his lips?

Thoughtful, his hands kneaded Atem's back, urging his hips even closer, supporting his warmth. As much as Kaiba wanted to take their time, his aching cock was begging for attention. He was going to get Atem off first, but he wasn't going to wait much longer after that. Slipping his tongue from out of his sweet hole, Kaiba took the chance to breath deeply, his head spinning pleasurably as his cock throbbed. "You taste delicious. It's almost enough to finish me off... "

Atem's eyes were rolled up in his head, his mouth half-open. As Kaiba pulled back, he shivered, his ankles hooking behind his shoulders. "Why did'ya stop?" He mumbled, tilting his head up. "Keep going-!"

"Soon." Kaiba moved his hands, gently gripping Atem's thighs and untangling them from his face. "Your cock is distracting me. I'm going to watch you cum, and then I'm going to cum all over you."

Atem huffed weakly, pulling himself into a sitting pose. "Are you going to suck it, like you said earlier?"

"I'm not there yet." Kaiba was far from confident in his ability to swallow dick, and he found little pleasure in the prospect. He would probably learn one day, for Atem's sake, but rimming was much more enjoyable for him. "I'll jerk you off. Is that good enough?"

Atem reached out, cupping his face in his hands. They were almost on eye level now, since Kaiba was still on his knees. "Perfect." He breathed, his thumbs stroking warm lines down Kaiba's face. "My Seto, take me over the edge."

"You don't even need to ask." He kissed Atem's mouth, their tongues wrapping together in clumsy haste. They were still figuring out about intimacy, and kissing had turned out to be the hardest thing to learn. However, regardless of the other's skill, it was still hot and wet, a lewd sensation that drew panting moans from them both. Carefully navigating their bodies, Kaiba held the kiss while dragging himself onto the bed, gripping Atem's waist to pull him closer. They broke apart briefly to get comfortable, lying on their sides, face-to-face. He smiled, and Kaiba's stomach flopped, his dick aching as Atem's socked feet rubbed against his leg.

Lowering his hand, he gripped Atem's cock, rolling its fleshy heat between his palm and fingers. The Pharaoh was so beautiful, his gaping mouth drooling desire down his jaws as Kaiba worked him to a froth. Already, precum stained his long hands, dripping down his fingers as he wrecked Atem's pretty body. Fingernails clawed his spine, his arms, his chest, scratches that mingled with ancient scars, history carved into him and created anew. These were marks he was proud to bear, claiming scrapes that no one would get to see, marring his flawed skin.

"Let it out." He whispered, and Atem shook his head.

"Together." His moans were loud, shameless proclamations. "Just... rub your cock on mine. I want it."

Kaiba wanted it too; his arousal had only swollen as they kept going, his desire getting out of hand. Breathing was getting harder, and his own thighs were stained with fluid. However, his desire to see those socks covered in his semen was strong, and he refused to waste his shot yet. "Cum on my hand this time. I'll show you something good afterwards."

Violet clouded with reluctance and heat, but Atem acquiesced to his demands, his back arching as he trembled and lost himself in Kaiba's fingers. Heat burst over him, and splashed on Kaiba's skin, a dreamy moan escaping his lips. Rigid aftershakes traveled up and down his spine, shattering his composure as he begged for Kaiba, begged for his beautiful attention. That firm grip on his cock was too rough now, and Atem whined, his head pressed against Kaiba's chest as hot semen cooled against their skin.

Slowly letting go, Kaiba lifted his hand, letting the thick liquid collect and dribble down his fingers, spotting the sheets. He didn't care for the taste of cum, and he was even less certain about stuffing his cum-filled hand into Atem's mouth, so he just let him watch, enjoying the hot liquid slipping sensually down his knuckles and joints. Just seeing Atem get off was almost enough to drive him insane - and that limit was being ridden hard by the purple and black covering Atem's legs. Swallowing hard, he decided that it was time for him to give in himself.

Gentle, Kaiba grabbed Atem's shoulder, rubbing up and down. "Turn over, lay with your back to me." He said, trying to hide the impatience in his tone. "I'm going to show you something really good."

Atem stirred, slow to move, his body easing into its place in Kaiba's arms. It was ridiculously easy to wrap his lithe body up in his long arms, run his mouth against Atem's neck. Every trace of teeth and lips made Atem shake against his chest. "Are you going to fuck me?"

Kaiba laughed, a short noise that was quickly muffled in Atem's shoulder. "No, not in your ass. Put your thighs together for me."

His shaking fingers gripped the socks taut, dragging first one, then the other, all the way up, letting Atem shift and settle his thighs together. Just as Kaiba had assumed, he had a pretty thigh gap, his legs carefully apart even when they were pushed together.

His movements slow and controlled, Kaiba grabbed those soft ass-cheeks, spreading them open as Atem moaned. Soft legs and inviting thighs begged for his touch, and he was well beyond the point of resistance. Roughly thrusting his cock between socks and thighs together, Kaiba's mind went blank. He couldn't even try to stop his hips, pounding between Atem's legs until they were both panting for breath.

"I'm going to cum." His rough whisper scorched Atem's ear, and he moaned, working back against Kaiba.

"Yes, do it. You've gotten so big." Atem reached down, grabbed one of his hands, dragged it against his heartbeat and held it tight. The pressure was intense, and Kaiba felt possessed. He was utterly controlled by Atem's little moans, drawn in by his body and turned on to the point of forgetting his own name.

What other reason was there to exist? He was one with Atem, even if they hadn't gone all the way through with it yet. For now, he wasn't thinking about more, since there was so much of _now_ , and _now_ was an urgent need to spill between those pretty legs, stain those fresh socks with their scent.

Everything was blank, his eyes rolling upwards as semen poured out of his cock. Atem was rubbing his thighs together, delicious friction that milked him dry of every drop. Loving, slow, Kaiba crushed him closer and buried his face in his neck as he finished.

Feeling their closeness, wanting more, Atem let his dripping ass bounce back against Kaiba's hips a few times. Together, they made deliciously wet noises, causing Atem to squeeze his fingers even harder, breathing in deeply. For those few moments, Kaiba was in ecstasy, his aftershocks extended by Atem's body rubbing against him. He could feel the soaked fabric of the thigh-highs clinging to his cock, wrapping him up in the heat.

All too quickly, the sensation became overwhelming, and Kaiba had to pull away, trembling. He felt hot and couldn't stop panting, his body begging for oxygen as Atem writhed around his cock-head. "It... hurts now." He managed, letting his hand slip out of Atem's grasp as he rolled onto his back. All of his consciousness seemed to have dripped away, lost in the puddle that was now sliding down Atem's legs.

"You're always so sensitive... " Atem crawled closer, barely touching Kaiba's chest as he tested his resolve. Flinching, Kaiba moved to push him away, but hesitated after seeing the greedy look on Atem's face. "Seto, let me hold you."

"I can feel it in my whole body." He mumbled blearily, taking a hold of Atem's hand and guiding him to his chest. "Be gentle."

His smile was radiant, the corners of his eyes turning up at Kaiba as he settled against him. "Is this good?"

"Yeah."

Atem's hand touched his neck, traced his collarbone, cupped his cheeks. "I never thought you'd ask me to go easy on you."

Kaiba frowned. Had he disappointed his rival's expectations? "You're -"

"But you led to into defeat so gracefully, I can't even spite you in victory." Atem leaned forward, his soft breath ghosting over Kaiba's skin before he placed a lingering kiss on his throat.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kaiba's head was spinning, and he wanted to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. Maybe he had just misheard. Blonde bangs flashed in his eyes, replaced by sparkling violet.

"Not only did you withstand me when I was wearing your most powerful weakness, you had me begging to finish before you did... what else could this be but your victory?" Blushing down at his own hands, Atem's eyes kept dropping before he could quite meet Kaiba's gaze, not quite willing to admit his own defeat.

For a long moment, Kaiba just had to breathe, unable to do anything else. He didn't stir, the muscles in his face going slack as his addled brain processed exactly what had just happened. They had been competing. He had won. He had defeated Atem at a game they had both chosen together. On top of that, he had just had a mind-bending orgasm on Atem's socks that still had him shaking with pleasure. _This has to be the best day of my life._

"Seto?"

Regardless of how his body protested, Kaiba gathered Atem in his arms and rolled them over, pushing his lover down onto the bed. Mewling weakly, he didn't offer any resistance, his legs spreading to let Kaiba lay between them. Shuddering at how ridiculously, amazingly _close_ they were getting, Kaiba held Atem's slender wrists to the bed. "So after all this time, it really was simple to defeat you. Just one touch of my cock between your legs and you were begging for the chance to cum."

Atem moaned, nodding his assent. "Yes, you're so _good_."

"You love wearing those socks just as much as I like seeing you in it." Kaiba challenged, daring to suck a large hickey into Atem's throat right after.

"Yes, yes, I do." He was almost sobbing, his hands tensing against Kaiba's grasp. The bite was dark and visible, something that anyone would be able to see. "I want to touch your c-cock... "

"Next time, we're going to do it like this, face-to-face. I'm going to jerk you off and watch you cum all over me." Power was surging through him, the inescapable high of victory racing hotter than any heat. He had won. Atem sucked in a breath at the lewd words, turning his head to the side as his face turned blazed red.

"D-do me again." He mumbled, biting his lip. "Take me in your hands and... " He broke off, stumbling over his words and falling into embarrassed silence.

Kaiba took up the slack, but didn't show any mercy. Letting one hand trail down Atem's chest, he rubbed a slender finger over a perky nipple, watching his hips dance at the sudden sensation. "What? Is there something you want to say?"

Atem groaned, and pushed his chest into his touch. "Seto, I can't think straight... "

"Stop lying to me. You're just too weak to take what you want." Kaiba pinched his nipple now, squeezing the flesh tight between his two fingers. Now Atem was squealing, his hips lifting off the bed and rubbing straight against Kaiba's crotch. Still working through his over-stimulation, Kaiba flinched, but Atem continued to buck shamelessly, not even noticing the other's discomfort. "Tell me what you want. If you can come up with something good, I might let you have it."

"I want... you." His voice had risen an octave, his legs rubbing against Kaiba's thighs. Now Kaiba was having trouble focusing, his body aching to rut against the fabric and use Atem for his pleasure. "Please, my Seto, I can barely stand it."

Before, that would have stirred him. He could even have given in. However, Kaiba had won their last game, and he was going to make sure Atem understood what that meant. "That's too bad. I hope you can get used to this torture."

Atem moaned, but he loved it, writhing against Kaiba as he tried to find the words he needed. "Touch me! Grab my c-cock, please, Seto, please, it feels so good when you do it."

Twisting a firm peak in his fingers, Kaiba let Atem suffer a little longer, something half-forgotten rising inside him as the other whined and clutched the sheets. "I don't know... maybe you have something else you need to say to me first."

Violet blazed at him, inquiring, lost in their heat already. Atem's expression had changed, the jaw-clenching pain fading into wide-eyed desire, his body dangerously close to getting off on rough touches alone.

Kaiba leaned forward again, nipping a new bruise into his neck. He had never defeated Atem before, not even in sex, always losing himself in the pleasure before his lover had. They had never even verbally acknowledged they were competing; it was something they had internalized. If Atem was going to react like this every time, he was going to keep using the socks as his weapon of choice. _And his nipples, too. He's so sensitive to pain..._

Atem's hands were reaching up, weakly clasping his wrists, sucking him down, scraping new lines of red down his pink skin. "Seto... what am I supposed to say... ?"

Oh, right. It was a thought that had flashed through his head, something that had its roots deep inside his soul. Kaiba frowned, slowly pulling his fingers away from Atem's chest. Shifting his weight, he laid completely on top of Atem, crushing him in a tight embrace as their crotches met. Moving his hips, perfectly meeting Kaiba's motions, Atem wrapped his thighs around Kaiba's legs and groaned, tipping his head back. He was already achingly hard again, hot against him, trying to get off from this bare touch of friction.

"Shhh." Kaiba grabbed his mouth, shoved his thumb inside, pressing down on Atem to still him. "Listen to me."

Atem was obedient, closing his lips over his thumb and sucking without teeth, his eyes flattering Kaiba with devoted glances.

"You owe me an apology." The words felt right as soon as they left his mouth, and Kaiba breathed out deeply. This wasn't going to be intimacy, but vulnerability, and he wasn't a fan of letting that into his relationships. However, if he didn't ask for it now, it was going to fade away into another scar, a half-healed mark of something he had lost. He refused to let that happen. There were enough regrets carved into him already. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going before you Dueled Yugi?"

Atem's legs tightened around him, and he lifted one hand to tangle in Kaiba's hair, losing his fingers in the mass of bedhead brown. "You're right. I do owe you an apology. But... kiss me first?"

He was beautiful, his eyes begging up at Kaiba with a sober touch of sorrow. It was bittersweet, and Kaiba loved the way his mouth tasted when he was full of heat. Tender, Atem tended to his mouth with perfect care, small kisses working into deeper ones as their bodies melded together. Lapping at his tongue, Kaiba was suddenly very aware that Atem was a drug he would not be able to quit. Falling in love was very dangerous, and he had tripped into it without even realizing. Now, he had a Pharaoh wrapped around him and sucking on his tongue, just as invested. They were... a couple.

When he finally broke away to breathe, Atem's hand tightened in his hair, rough nails scraping his scalp pleasantly. "Thank you." Atem mumbled, his hand rubbing Kaiba's shoulders, raising every hair on his spine. "I'm not sure that's something I can answer very well. I'll do my best so you can see it from my point of view."

"Take as long as you need to." Atem had led every moment of that kiss, but had still thanked him for it afterwards. Kaiba was certain that he was never going to be over this man.

"Yugi was the most precious person to me then. The most important thing to do before I left was to make him ready to walk away with his head held high, no matter what who won, or lost." He inhaled slowly, then let out the breath, trying to find his thoughts. "There was a lot going on then. I had to take care of Yugi first. I thought about you a few times, but there was no good way for me to talk to you then. We had a lot of unfinished business, and needed the time to address all of it. But there just... wasn't. Yugi needed me there, and you did, too, and I could only pick one. I hoped that you would be strong enough without me." Slowly, he worked his hand over tense muscles, easing Kaiba into relaxation. It felt good, making him sigh and nuzzle closer, taking in every word.

"I messed up." Gentle pressure guided Kaiba's head down onto Atem's chest, and his words were a whispered vow into his hair. "I ignored your feelings so I could help my partner without even stopping to let you know. I was impatient to return, and I left you behind without a single word. You have every right to be angry with me. Seto Kaiba, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Do you mean it?" His hand closed over Atem's waist, stroking shallow lines with his thumb. The words made sense, and of course he could understand the reasoning behind it - to an extent. Yugi had been part of him, after all, in a way Kaiba would never be. He envied that, craving the ability to be one with his Pharaoh. "Do you promise that if the choice between us comes again, you'll choose me?"

Atem hesitated, his fingers continuing to rub intricate patterns into Kaiba's skin. "I mean it. Seto, I promise. I love you."

"More than the others? More than Yugi? And what about your family?" He insisted. He needed that promise.

Atem slammed his hips upwards, and it was painful, and full of pleasure, Kaiba moaning as he wavered on the knife's edge. "I'm never leaving you behind again. You're mine, the most important man in the world to me."

"Yes." He choked, his grip on Atem tightening. "I want to wake up next to you every morning."

"I do too." Atem continued to rut against him, slower this time, making sure that his actions were nothing but pleasing. "I'm serious, Seto, I can't think when you're on me like this. Make me cum all over these socks... "

Appeased, Kaiba rubbed a gentle hand over his crotch, forcing it into the space between them. "Loosen up." He ordered, feeling Atem's thighs drift away at his words, giving him more room to work. Now their dicks were just touching tip-to-tip, smearing each other with precum as Kaiba found the best angle. For the first time, he appreciated their difference in size, his hand closing over most of Atem's length. He could feel the little veins running up it, the tautness of his skin as he swelled up with heat. "You've gotten aroused so quick. I wonder why... "

"You're beautiful." He confessed, his hand staying wrapped up in Kaiba's hair and giving it gentle tugs. "I just love feeling you touch me."

"And I'm the one you love the most?" As usual, he didn't go easy, his grip firm as he began to stroke Atem's cock in his hand.

"Yes, more than anyone else." Atem's eyes were unfocused, his hips stained with his first release.

"If you're lying to me, I'll never forgive you." Kisses running from pectorals to earlobes, scorching nips that made the Pharaoh whimper.

"I'll never lie to you." He swore, his grip tightening on Kaiba's hair. "Seto, Seto, touch me more. Kiss me all over... "

"You are mine." He punctuated each syllable with a warm squeeze, watching Atem come apart in his hand. "No one is ever going to take you away from me."

Wordless, Atem nodded his assent, saliva dribbling from his half-open mouth. Kaiba's assault was filling his body with fire, and he was losing his mind in the sensation. Any more and he would be tipping over the edge. Feeling the other's spine tighten, Kaiba worked him faster, wanting to see the high in his eyes when he came.

"Apology accepted." He hissed, and Atem burst, his feet bracing the mattress, his back arching as the orgasm worked through him. Hot semen hit Kaiba's chest and poured over his hand, slick and dripping.

"Seto." He was mewling, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Seto, I love you."

Kaiba let go, a trail of seed following his fingers as he pulled them away. Heart thudding in his chest, he stared down at Atem, letting his clean hand drift up to cup his face. There was nothing he would ever need again. There was only this man, staring up at him with eyes full of fire. They were both breathing hard, bodies flushed hot as the morning wound into noon.

"I love you too." He sighed, wiping his wet hand across Atem's socks. Now they were a real mess, stained from last night and today. "More than anything else."


End file.
